Found By Love
by PixieBear98
Summary: "I loved my little brother, but it was time to leave, I was heading for the small town of Forks."  When Louise runs away from home, things start to change around her. She is immeresed in the world of the Quilette Pack. There she finds romance and horror.
1. Goodbye Notes

_**I hope you like it, this is my first story and is probably not very good.**_

_**I'm open to opinions, they help.**_

_**thnx**_

I watched him sleeping peacefully from the doorway. As much as it would pain me to leave, I was ready to go. He was my little brother and if there was anyone affected the most by Mum and Dad's death, it was him. When Elise moved away to get married, I was so angry with her. She was meant to be the oldest, the one responsible, and she left us at the time when we needed her most.

I turned to go but took one last look. I at least owed him a note didn't I? I took a piece of not pad paper and started to write.

_To my little brother,_

_I love you more than you could ever imagine but it is time for me to leave._

_I am leaving for reasons I can not tell you._

_Do not come and look for me, I will find you again some day._

_Love you_

_Louise _

_Xxoo_

I placed the note on his alarm clock and left.

I took the stairs 2 at a time, trying not to make a noise. When I reached the kitchen, I wrote a second note to my uncle, me and Ben's legal guardian since the car crash.

I mostly repeated what I had said on Ben's note and how good he had been to both of us.

I turned, grabbed my bag and without a last look. I was gone.


	2. Running

Chapter 2

Running

I can't really explain why I have to leave. I just do. Things weren't working out, my grades had started to drop dramatically since they'd gone and I had no chance at making it to college now. in the bottom of my heart, I still wanted to go and study art but I knew I couldn't. I was running, hoping I'd find myself along the way. The only way I can explain it is like a game of monopoly. You are broke and your only chance left is GO, but as soon as you pass go, you end up in jail again. I was heading for the over populated area of Port Angeles; Their streets would hide a runaway teen for at least long enough to change flights and depart again. I'd left Seattle, in hope that I'd find a new home. I wasn't going to find it in Port Angeles though, it was merely a stop. I was only planning to stay overnight.

I had taken my passport and had wiped my bank account clean. I was planning to catch a flight to Port Angeles and arrive in Forks in the early morning. The airport was busy for this hour but I supposed airports never stopped running. Queuing for security took forever, I was busting to get out before someone woke up and found the notes. I was careful to move around quickly and avoid CCTV cameras. Finally I was on the plane, I had timed my escape so that I would make on the flight without a minute to spare. If I kept my mind busy it stopped my thoughts from wandering. I eased into my seat and slipped into a deep and tranquil sleep.

_I was in a forest. I was viewing myself standing next to a large buffed up man. Two children chased each other around a nearby tree. 'Don't run too far away ' my duplicate called out._

_Suddenly the dream changed. I was in a room, all _

The wheels hitting tarmac woke me with a start. I took a long time to get myself organised and off the flight, The flight attendant came over to offer her assistance. By now I was one of the last left on the plane. The hostess was tall with long black hair and eerie, pale white skin. Her figure was perfect and her face also. I silently asked myself just how much make-up she was wearing to look that good.

My hand felt its way down the cool rail of the stairs. The terminal was warm especially in my jumper. My ears strained to hear which carousal my luggage was coming from. I caught sight of my scruffy black bag not a moment to late and yanked it off the conveyor belt. I made my way towards the exit and once again stepped into the cold night air. The breeze tugged at my short blonde hair. I caught my reflection in a puddle on the road. I was an average height for 16, with short straight blonde hair that curled itself around my tanned face. My eyes were made up of dark blue and purple rings. Suddenly the water spayed my shoes and I looked up. A taxi was waiting, ready to take advantage of any tourists. I couldn't be bothered to wait for a bus and be continuously changing transport and waiting by the side of the road. I hopped in and asked the driver to take my to Forks. He looked at me as if I was crazy, he tried to put up an argument "look missy, I only take passengers around town, not to different bloody towns..." I shoved three $50 dollar notes on the dash board hoping to shut him up. It worked; he set off without another word.

I was dreading an hour in the car with a complete stranger. If he wasn't going to ask questions then my mind would wander, either option was just as bad as the other. I took out a magazine I had purchased at the airport newsstand. It worked; my mind was engrossed in the words and pictures.

The car stopped. Looking through the windshield I could see the pitch black sky with only the moon to light the way. I thanked the driver and took my first steps into my future.

According to my map back home, there was a small town, La Push, of the coast of Forks, 15minutes drive from here. I decided to walk, I mean, how far could it be? The forest swallowed the light of the right of the road, on the left was an old service station. My feet took me into the servo and before I could stop myself, I was asking for directions. The Teenager behind the counter was experiencing heavy puberty by the look of his face. After receiving instructions to take me to the beach, I regretted my decision. More likely than not, my uncle would alert the authorities the moment he found the note and my face would be all over the local, state and national news. The less people I exposed myself to, the better. I ignored the instructions and decided to cut through the forest, if I remembered correctly the beach was west of me. I was swallowed by the forest as I continued my trek, I felt like I had been walking for days, when at last I saw a cars headlights. I was near the road; I must have ventured to close to the road because the car slowed down and pulled over. I reacted quickly, sprinting into the darkness. My heavy back-pack weighed me down but before long I was in darkness once again. I realised I had no idea where I was, The trees were thicker here so I no longer had the moon and stars to guide me. I slumped down against a tree and regained my breath. The eerie silence was broken my an ear piercing howl. 'Great' I thought to myself, just what I needed, a wolf and it was close.

Suddenly I was aware that the wolf was not the only living thing out there. I spun around and stared into the face of a killer.


	3. Desperate Cries

It was the hostess from the plane. The unfriendly one, the sneering one. Her face was evil, as if I had committed the worst wrongdoing imaginable. Her body stance was hunched over in combat position. Suddenly I realised that she wasn't here to play, she was here to fight. I could here the blood pounding in my ears as I moved into a position to protect myself as best as I could. Somehow I knew that I wouldn't stand a chance against this being, she was not human, she was something much worse, some creature that god himself did not intend to come in contact with this world. She radiated an evil aurora that made me feel little, like I knew nothing and she knew everything.

She muttered something under her breath that I couldn't quite make out. She gave me an evil stare and opened her mouth to speak. Her lips were moving as if she were speaking but no words were escaping. She must have seen the confused look on my face as she raised her voice. "Sorry, I forgot. You mortals can't hear us when we speak like that". My body was thrown against the closest tree, I lifted my arms above my head and started to scratch them on the branch above me. I couldn't stop myself, my own brain was acting against my will. She gave me an evil grin as if she was playing a video game and was winning by miles.

I felt like my back was broken and my head had a whole in it. The late night breeze whipped the side of my face suddenly I was in an unknown world.

The walls were white, the curtains blue, the carpet red, the bed brown and purple, the chairs pink, the desk green, all of the posters orange and the shelves yellow.

Colours exploded all around me. My feet were dragged out from underneath me as I fell through the floor. My mind whizzed as I strained to remember where I had seen the room before. "Mummy, help. I said HELP mummy. Don't leave me mummy. Mummy, don't leave me. Don't leave me like they all did. Don't do it mummy."

Hearing the voice felt like a dagger being thrust into my heart. My mind was on fire.

"Nooooooooo…. Claudia, I'm coming, mummy's coming to save you."

The voice broke through the silence.

My eyes snapped open.

The hostess was on the ground clawing at her head. Her face whirled around.

"How dare you project those images into my mind!"

She growled and threw her body at me. I closed my eyes hoping the end would come quickly and as un-painfully as it could.

Another growl ripped through the night air, but this time it was different. The wolves, my night just kept on getting better and better. I opened my eyes slowly, scared of what they might see. The vampire was on the floor, the wolf pinning her there. 'Wolves are not normally that big' I thought to myself. The black fur was rustling in the wind. It's massive eyes locked with mine for a

milli-second, but it was enough to make me immobilised.

The giant teeth of the wolf went in for the kill. But just before they did the hostess gave a cry.

"Kill me; take away the pain of living like this. But track down little Claudia, bring her up for me, tell her that mummy never left her because she wanted to , tell her that mummy loved her, tell her that mummy always will love her. I'm a monster, but I ran for her protection, lead her here and protect her until she can know the truth."

With that the teeth ripped away the flesh of the monsters neck.

Flesh came away like ripping a slice of bread

First the limbs came away, then the wolf tore the main body apart. The pile of flesh grew larger and larger.

The wolf took off into the forest and for a second I though I was alone.

A man emerged form the darkness where the wolf had departed. He was tall and moved with ease, his eyes were dark, caring and appeared hard but held fear and love as well.

He was well built and showed evidence of gym workouts. His dark skin held a kind of feared magic. His hand reached for his pocket and he pulled out a cigarette lighter. I was too tired to even speak but silently I cursed him. 'I was lying here, obviously injured and all this freak could think about was a quick smoke' That's what I hate about the world today, people are so wrapped up in their own life to actually raise their head and see that damage that they're doing to themselves and everyone else around them.

The mystery man then did the most unexpected thing. He threw the flame onto the pile of limbs.

The light from the burning flesh licked the edge of the forest and enable me to see without straining. From above it would look like a large campfire but I knew better. What ever was burning there was not human. What sort of mess had I gotten myself into? I was tired and every bone in my body ached with fatigue.

The flames saw me to sleep.

I awoke the violent shaking.

A deep voice spoke to me, "Listen to me, stay conscious for as long as you can. I'm taking you to help."

My body rose into the air. Warm arms were cradling me against their owner. Who was this? I silently prayed that my rescuer was taking me somewhere as warm as his body and as comfortable as his arms.

I bounced up and down in his arms while he ran through the dark forest. At one point we must have reached the road because his footsteps became hard and louder. But I was too tired to tell. I was about to slip back into unconsciousness when the screech of tires woke me.


	4. Explanations

I woke to the sound of soft classical music. my body was sprawled across an expensive, 4 poster, queen sized bed with a pink, lacy bed cover.

"She's awake, she's awake" A high squeaky voice came from somewhere in the next room. "Edward, Carlisle get up here!" she exclaimed.

"We can hear you Alice", a cool voice replied "we have super human hearing, remember?"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, she's awake! What's her name, does she know about **us**?"

"Calm down. I'm not looking into her mind, and anyway, she's hard to read, she's confused and disorientated, but by the look on her face, she doesn't know what we are. Let her speak."The cool voice spoke again.

There were 3 of them, they all had the same pale skin as the hostess, but I wasn't scared of theses people.

The female with the high squeaky voice was obviously called Alice. The taller male with the cool voice had started talking to her whilst the third sat on the edge of my bed. He had short blonde hair with innocent, blue, piercing eyes. He seemed to look straight through my soul, I couldn't hide anything from this one. I suddenly felt like I could be honest and tell this man my whole life without feeling uncomfortable or ashamed.

"So", he said, his gentle voice ringing in my ears, "My name is Carlisle, this is Alice, and this is Edward" he continued, pointing to the two others talking in the corner. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened after you ran away from home",

I stuttered "How do you..." ,

"Just let me continue" he butt in. "What's your name, tell us your background and tell us every little detail about what happened in the woods, be careful not to leave anything out."

"My mind was spinning. Fair enough, this guy had possibly saved my life, but still, who did he think he was? I wasn't telling him my name and background, and how did he know that I'd run away from home.

"No", I croaked "I've only just met you, and you want me to tell you everything about myself. No way."

I tried to put on my stubborn and confident face but deep down, I was feeling scared.

"Ok, I can understand where you're coming from but I'm trying to help you. As I told you before, my name is Carlisle Cullen, I live here in Forks and I'm a doctor at the local hospital. Normally, I would ask you to phone the hospital just to prove myself, but as you're wanted by the police I don't think that's a very good idea, do you?" he replied.

"Well, ok. My name is Louise Viola Stewart, I'm 16 and a half... Mum & Dad died at the start of last year. They died in a car crash, You know the usual, a late night out, they were driving along a empty road, the car smashed into a tree, blew up and rolled down into a ditch. I have a little brother, Ben, he's only 13 and I love him to bits. We lived with my uncle Pete, my Dad's brother, in a cheap house, in a massive estate. I have an older sister but she was engaged when Mum and Dad died so she packed and left after the funeral. I've never really forgiven her for that and I never really will." I took a breath and continued "I left 'cause my life is stuffed up. My grades dropped after Mum and Dad died and they've never really gone back up. The teachers were sympathetic for the first couple of months, they don't know what it's like to lose someone you love. So I didn't go to school much and when I did it was to socialise. I used to go to massive parties, something I didn't do before my parents died, I'd make-out with boys, smoke and get completely smashed, just to try and take away the pain. I figured that if I had heaps of boyfriends and kissed heaps more then I'd feel loved. I only came to school on days that we had art. I wanted to study art at college but I didn't, I gave up." I continued up until this very day. "please don't turn me in. I'll go back home when I'm ready, but I'm not yet."

"It's alright. We aren't going to hand you over if you don't want us to, but I suppose you have questions." Edward uttered.

"Hell yeah." I started "Who was that lady and what was she? Who are you guys and again, what are you, are you the same as her? Who saved me? What happened to the wolf? What is going to happen to me now?"

"Ok," Carlisle replied "One at a time. This might be a bit of a shock to you..."

Carlisle was cut off by Edward, whose voice suddenly seemed a lot more harsh. "What on Earth are you doing Carlisle? You can't expose us."

"You can't tell her" Alice jutted in.

"Calm down, both of you. She's been through a lot. She's been attacked, and this lady followed her, it wasn't just because she was thirsty!" Carlisle retorted just as firmly as Alice and Edward. "And from what Sam described, Louise had some sort of control over her mind. She needs to know. If Bella didn't know and she was in the same position, would you tell her?"

"Yes, of course I would,...but that's different"

Edward was interrupted, "Who's Bella? Don't talk to me as if I'm not here, I can still hear you. You need to tell me, whatever it is you are keeping from me, what if she comes back or someone that she knows that's like her?"

"For starters, as you asked, Bella is my daughter-in-law, Edward's wife." Carlisle spoke softly, all of that anger had dissipated.

"Wow, you're his **father**?" I exclaimed pointing from Carlisle to Edward "You're old enough to get married?" I said, again, pointing this time just to Edward.

"As far as I'm concerned, when you're 150 years old, you're allowed to do whatever you please." Edward sneered.

"SHIT! 150? No way, how'd you do that? Awesome!" I marvelled.

"Good one Edward" A cold voice cam from the doorway. I looked up. A beautiful woman in her early 20's was standing there, shooting a cold, hard glare in my direction.

What had I done? I hadn't even met her, she didn't have any reason to hate me, did she?

"Everyone out! Rosalie, stop fighting with Edward, Check on Jasper, Tell Louise to start cooking something for Louise and Renesmee, tell Emmett to stop cursing and to leave the wolves alone and could you please ask Sam to come up here ASAP, Alice, you can show him the way." Carlisle shouted orders at the top of his lungs.

The room emptied, Edward moving out as soon as Carlisle started talking. They must have a good bond, I thought, for him to be able to know what his father was going to say. I looked around, it was quite a large room, with pale cream wall paper and beige carpet. Besides the bed I was sitting on, there wasn't much other furniture, although a mahogany dresser and matching beside table completed the set.

A tall, tanned, muscular man walked in. His chest was bare and he wore only tatty cargo pants. I recognised him from the night of my attack.

"This is Sam. By the look of your face, you already know who he is."

"Yeah, he saved me!"

"I know. I'm going to tell you everything, ok?" Carlisle mumbled, he looked a bit unsure and uncertain.

"Is it alright that I tell her all of the legends and secrets, Sam? I just think that she is in a dangerous position and she needs to know about everything, just in case. But it's up to you whether you tell her your side of the story as well."

"It's alright." Sam grunted. 

" Ok, get comfortable, this might take a while." Carlisle started "We are called the cold ones, or as you might know us, vampires. We do not drink human blood, we chose to live of animal blood, that's why our eyes are gold. When you are a newborn vampire, your eyes are bright red. They turn a milkier colour, the older you get. When we are hungry our eyes turn black. our skin is pale and turns a more transparent colour, again, the older you get. When exposed to sunlight, we appear as if smothered in glitter. The legends about burning in the sun are false, as are the legends about sleeping during the day: we do not sleep at all. We can see and hear unlike any being: light or dark, day or night. We also have super human speed. Some vampires have special abilities, for example, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future and Alice's partner, Jasper, can sense and control other people's emotions. To change, you need vampire venom in your system, the transformation takes approximately three days to complete. That's about it. Do you want to ask any questions?" Carlisle finished "Another thing, once you have changed, there is no going back, you are frozen in time forever."

I sat rigid in my seat. Holy frig! What the hell was happening to me. Vampires. Wohhhhh!. Oh My Gosh. 'Ok, Louise. Calm down. Right now!. Ok, it's alright.

"Yes. I do have a question. You won't...you know...eat me, will you?" I stammered

Both of the men laughed at this. I wasn't sure how to feel. Should I feel happier and looser of should I feel scared, were they laughing because they were going to eat me.

"No, of course we're not going to eat you. We're vegetarian vampires, we only drink animal blood." Carlisle laughed.

"Oh, ok. That's a relief." I sighed. I looked from Carlisle to Sam, then Something hit me. "Wait! What's he?" I asked pointing to Sam. "Your skin is tanned, Carlisle said that vampire's skin was pale and he said that they had red or gold eyes depending on what they ate, and black of they were hungry, but yours are neither. You have brown eyes. What did I miss?"

"Sam's about to explain. If you were ok with the vampire thing, then I'm hoping you'll be ok with the next bit." Carlisle answered.

Sam started to speak.

By the end of an hour I had an in depth knowledge and understanding of every thing, from the doggie's do to how to interpret the vampires behaviour.

"Alice, come up here." Carlisle shouted.

Alice emerged in the doorway. She was wearing a short, deep blue dress that cut of at her knees with a loose white scarf. Her black hair was spiked up in a pixie hairstyle whilst she wore silver bangles up her lower arms and thick banded, expensive sandals.

"We need to get Louise dressed and sorted out, and then we'll introduce her to the family." Carlisle spoke softly and firmly.

A grin spread across Alice's face as it lit up. "This is going to be so much fun!" Alice crooned

But as she whisked me away, I had a gut feeling that it wasn't.


	5. Introductions

At the end of my session with Alice she had my hair, washed, dried and styled as well as wearing pale mini jeans and an orange-pink billowing shirt. She had also given me a pair of black slip-on shoes.

When she was satisfied that I was presentable, she led me down to meet the household and the visiting wolves.

As Alice took me through the house and down the stairs I looked around. It was safe to say that the family wasn't short of money. The house was set back of the road and was surrounded by trees while the back porch backed onto a small creek and then continued into the forest. There were about 7 bedrooms, and all but 1 had en-suites. Upstairs there was also a larger room with a computer, desk and book shelves, which I presumed to be Carlisle's study.

As I walked down the stairs I noticed a large glass frame holding nearly 45 graduation caps. I realised it was a sick joke of how many times they has graduated. I continued walking down the stairs, feeling extremely self conscious.

My first sight of the household was breathtaking. Everybody was crowded around in the living and dining rooms, eating, talking or watching TV. I heard a wolf whistle come from somewhere at the back of the crowd.

"Will you stop that Quil? You're just making her feel worse." Alice cried.

"Whatever Alice, you dressed her up nicely. She couldn't look better." A husky voice shouted back.

"She looks just like Bella did when she was human, blushing her little cheeks off." A deeper voice boomed.

"Everybody stop." The voice was softer this time, motherly even. A petite lady walked up to me, and I assumed the voice belonged to her. "Come here honey, we'll get you something to eat while you meet everyone. My name's Esme, I'm Carlisle's wife. This is, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella and their daughter Nessie. A girl about my age walked up to me, her left arm slung around a tanned man. She gave me a big hug.

"Hey, I'm Nessie. What's your name?" She asked. I was shy but I replied nevertheless.

"I'm Louise." I was shy but I replied nevertheless. Esme spoke again.

"This handsome young man is Jacob, Nessie's imprint. The immature lad next to him is Quil, I'm sure you heard him before." I blushed a deeper red as Quil bent down and kissed my hand.

"My lady, may I escort you to your destination." He cooed.

He was knocked to the ground by two flying objects, flying objects which I soon realised with a startling jolt were actually people.

"Alice told you to stop, can't you see you're embarrassing her?" Nessie screamed.

"Stand up and apologise, say it like you mean it!" Alice shouted just as fiercely.

"Oh my gosh, Alice, Nessie, get off Quil. Calm down, all of you." Esme scolded as she pulled them apart. Quil stood up and turned to look at me with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled.

"Ohhh...beaten up by girls." Two voices said in unison, which when I turned saw belonged to two other tanned boys.

"This is Jared and Paul." Jacob laughed.

Paul and Jared stepped either side of me and walked me to the kitchen. There I met the imprints and the rest of the pack. Quil and I exchanged numbers as well as e-mails addresses.

I also got to know Colin and Brady quite well as well. They are still pretty annoyed that they are stuck being 13 for the rest of eternity. Their plan is to stop phasing for about 2-3 years and then start phasing again.

I started talking to Nessie after bonding with the pack. Nessie and I were talking for ages, it felt like hours. In the end we ended up skipping up to her room and chatting on the bed.

"So, what level exactly are you and Jacob up to?" I asked.

"Oooh, well, we kiss, sometimes we make out on the bed. But mostly it's just kissing. Dad can minds, you see, so we can't do much 'cause dad knows what we are up to." Nessie giggled. Emmett bounded in to the room.

"Heya girlies. We're all having a meeting downstairs, if you would care to join us." he boomed. Emmett's my favourite brother, mainly because he's always joking and laughing. He always wants a fight, big or small, which I learned this in the first couple of minutes of knowing him.

Nessie and I bounded down the stairs, where we joined the whole family and the wolves in the dining room. There wasn't any room left to sit so we had to stand by the door.

"We need to discuss what is going to happen to Louise now." Carlisle started

"I think that she should attend school in La Push. No vampire will find her there, especially if she attends with Quill and Embry. Colin and Brady will also be there. Their stench will block her smell." Sam suggested.

"Who's Embry?"I butted in. Quill was quick to reply.

"Only the coolest kid around. Well he's not a kid, he's mine and Jakes best mate."

"Anyway," Sam continued "I think that might be best if she wants to stay here."

"I agree with Sam, and it's not just because she's hot. She would be safer in La Push." Quill agreed.

"So that's settled?" Carlisle asked.

"It seems so." Seth said.

When the meeting had finished I walked out the back door towards the stream with Nessie, Quill, Seth and Jake. We splashed each other and eventually ended up having a water fight. It was meant to be girls vs. boys but in the end we were all splashing each other. At one point, I tripped over a rock, stubbed my toe and fell on Seth. My face turned bright red but he just laughed it off and gave me a hug.

I felt a buzz pass through my chest when he let go.

When we were content that we were wet enough, Alice chauffeured me up to her room where she decided to take me shopping the next day.

After the wolves had left, Nessie, Alice, Rose and I sat on the sofa and watched back to back episodes of Gossip girl. They had to leave me at this point, to go and hunt. I trudged up to my room and switched on my lap top (bought by Alice this morning). I searched for a temporary home in La Push and then sent Quill an e-mail.

The reply from Quil came almost instantly.

I replied:

Quill

Were you waiting for me to send you an e-mail?

Love Louise

xo

I hit the send button. I kept on searching for a home. I came up with a house that was beside a river. It had 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a hot tub. Awesome! I could have parties and even invite Nessie over.

My computer beeped, signalling a new e-mail. I clicked it open and read:

Lou

You bet I was, I like flirting with girls.

Even if I have imprinted, I will never look at a girl like Claire again but I think

it's alright to flirt and have a couple of girl friends until she's old enough.

Love Quil

I was just about to reply when Nessie burst through the door.

"Alice said that we can invite the boys on the shopping trip tomorrow." She screamed.

She started dancing and skipping around the room as if she had just won the lottery. She skipped over to me and glanced at the computer screen.

"You're not leaving already are you?"She gasped.

"I just think that I should find a house to live in so that when the school term starts I have somewhere to live." I replied. Nessie looked sad.

"Well I suppose so. But what will you do when you want to hang out with Alice?" What? I thought, Why can't she just come over?

"Well, she'll just come over, won't she?"

"Don't you know anything, Lou? Alice can't cross the boundary line separating La Push from Forks." Nessie half laughed and half stared in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realise." I exclaimed. Nessie and I just looked at each other. We knew that even if Alice wasn't allowed over, Nessie was. Alice could always visit us somewhere else.

We spent the rest of the night on the phone to the boys and organising my new bank account and house. At about 11:30 there was a knock on the window. Both of us jumped up at once and leaped over towards the window. It was open in a flash and we gazed out into the night. Something moved somewhere in the bushes surrounding my bedroom window.

"Jake!" Nessie screamed in delight "You do realise that my parents and family can hear and smell you." She was more cautious this time

"I know Ness, but can you just jump down here and give me a hand to get Lou down. You know what colour I am. You run alongside me while Lou rides Seth." he whispered in reply. Nessie grinned as she plunged forwards towards the window.

"Come on Lou, jump, we'll catch you." she whispered. Taking all of my gut, I leaped through the window and out into the night.

Where the loud 'thud' should have been, I was cushioned by Seth's arms. His grin gazed down on me and again I felt the warm, fuzzy feeling. He dropped me and walked away into the nearby bushes, presumably to phase. A couple of seconds later a sandy coloured wolf stepped out from where Seth had entered. I stroked its fur, still amazed that this creature was actually Seth.

"Come on Lou. We've got to get moving, otherwise someone will catch us." Nessie pleaded

"All right." I whispered in reply. I mounted Seth, and wound my fingers through his dense fur to get a grip. I scratched the back of his neck and his released a low and delighted growl. He then turned his head around as far as he could and licked my cheek. I giggled. The wolf in between Nessie and I shook his head, as if in disbelief. Before I had a chance to ask what was wrong, Seth bounded off. The sudden jolt was bumpy but I held on as tight as my hand would let me. In front of us, Nessie and Jake swerved to make to corner of the house. After that, we took off into the night.


	6. Shooting Stars

_**Heya, **_

_**Thank-you to all that have supported my story, I have not written very much and to not have any spectacular ideas or talent but I need the support. **_

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind words and reviews. As every one will know I am not a very quick updater and I appreciate your patience. **_

_**Finally I would like to thank my beta, MayFairy and I would like to encourage you to read her stories as they are fantastic.**_

_**Thanks again**_

_**PixieBear98**_

The ice cold wind whipped my face as we ran. I love the feeling of my hair blowing around me, as if it had it's own free will. The first couple of minutes riding were tough but I was at ease now, every once in a while we would travel over a rock or fallen branch and I would bump up and down, but apart form that, the ride was fairly flat.

We stopped at a creek so that the 'dogs' could have a drink. Nessie announced that she and Jake were going off to spend some time together and that she would meet me back at the house by 1:15 at the latest as we needed **some** sleep.

After they had left there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"So," I whispered "It's a bit awkward talking to a wolf, you know, 'cause I don't know what you're saying if you're saying anything at all."

Seth nodded and bounded off behind some shrubbery.

I looked at the water in the creek. I caught a glance of my reflection and realised it was the first time I had seen myself since the reflection in the puddle outside the airport. I had to admit that I did look healthier and happier. I liked it here. If I was able to purchase the house down in La Push, I would be able to spend heaps of time with Nessie (she attended La Push high for the same reasons as me) and the pack.

I was starting to get worried, back at the house, Seth had only taken a few seconds. I had been waiting now for a few minutes. I turned around slowly, trying to see where he was.

"Boo!"

Seth jumped out from behind a tree. I screamed until I was sure my lungs were going to burst.

"it's alright, it's alright." Seth soothed.

He wrapped his arms around me and held my body up against his.

"How about we go to the La Push beach. It's right on the edge of the woods, so we can sit in there and still hear the ocean?" he asked quietly

"That would be cool. How far away is it?" I inquired, still slightly shaken up.

"It isn't that far, we could walk if you like, that way I can stay human." He started to smile.

"let's go, what are we waiting for?" I laughed.

As we walked towards the beach, we took it in turn to ask each other questions.

"What was the hardest thing about turning into a shape-shifter?" I asked

"Probably the fact that you have to keep it from everyone else, only the pack can know, but it was definitely hard to see Quill wondering around by himself, all lost and confused. Can you believe it, Quill, for one point in time, was actually a quiet little boy." he replied merrily.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, half suspiciously, half curious and afraid of what he might hear.

"I moved because, my mum and dad died. My life went downhill, I wagged school, I drank heaps and made out with heaps of boys. That's why I ran away." I replied

Seth looked a bit afraid, presumably because he thought I was sensitive about the topic, but I didn't care, it was out in the open now.

We continued like this until we reached the beach.

The moon shone down on the waves caressing the shoreline. The sound of waves reached my ears and I felt a certain calm wash over me. The sand was white under the moon and the rocks sat still, forever calm, forever crumbly away.

I looked up into Seth's big brown eyes. He caught me looking and grinned.

"Do you want to climb along the rocks or through the forest. The forest would probably be safer and this light." he asked, his voice ringing in the still night air.

"Forest." I mumbled.

He took my hand and pulled me back into the forest and along a winding track.

My feet tumbled over a rock and I fell. Warm arms caught me before I landed. Seth lifted me up.

"That's the second time I've had to catch you today." Seth said. "Perhaps I'd better hold your hand."

"Perhaps you'd better." I laughed and held my hand out for him to take.

With our hands locked together we ran along the track, this time, whenever we approached a rock or log, Seth would lift me up and over, as if we were jumping waves. Before we knew it, we were on the edge of the forest looking out onto the beach once again. This time though, we were standing in a sort of half meadow, that opened out onto the sand and rocks.

"Oh Seth, It's beautiful." I crooned

He tugged me down and we lay on the grass, just looking up into the stars. We talked and laughed and eventually we ended up taking our shirts off and running into the sea.

"Can't catch me I'm the Ginger bread man." Seth chanted and ran into the waves.

I raced after him. My feet plunged into the warm water, I struck a wave and fell on top of Seth's legs. He turned around to face me and splashed water onto my chest.

"Look, A shooting star." He gasped.

I looked up and sure enough there was.

"Make a wish Louise." Seth whispered.

'I wish something magical would happen, tonight.' I thought.

I looked back up at Seth, "Done," I whispered.

"Good," he replied "My turn."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. He was tender and loving.

He broke away.

"Sorry about that, it's just that... well, I wished for it, so I may as well..." Seth stuttered

I cut him off, I placed a finger to his lips. "Shhhh" I cooed.

I took my finger away and placed both of my hands around his waist. I leaned up and kissed him back, this time with more force. He pulled my body on top of his and kissed me back. The waves crashed against us, but we didn't move. We were locked together by some imaginable force.

I pulled myself off him and looked him in the eyes.

"We should probably get out of the water if we're going to make out." I said

"Probably." he grinned.

He lifted me up, I wrapped my arm around his waist and buried my face into the side of his chest as we walked back up to where our shirts were.

Seth lay on the grass and pulled me on top of him before I could get my shirt. There was no holding back this time, we knew that the other felt the same way.

When we broke apart we just lay there, my head on Seth's torso and his arms wrapped around me.

"This is going to be hard to keep from the pack." Seth said.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to." I replied

"No, it's no that. When we are wolves, whatever we want the others to hear they can, but they can still see pictures of what we're remembering or imagining. They can see whatever we think about , even if we are trying not to think about. Sometimes we don't even know we're thinking about it." he explained.

"Oh, Ok." I sighed. "That must be pretty annoying,"

"Well sorta, but there are only 3 people in our pack, Me, Jake and Leah. When Nessie was born, cut a long story short , we broke away from the original pack to protect Nessie and the Cullens, with Jake as alpha." he replied. 

He sat up suddenly and had to catch my head. His eyes locked with mine.  
"When I kissed you tonight, did you feel the same way?" he asked "and when you kissed me back, did you do that because you liked me or just because you could, for fun?" he looked really unsure now.

I sat up properly now. I returned his gaze.

"I kissed you because I like you. I kissed you because whenever you hold me or catch me or even grin at me, I get a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart and it feels so good. That's why I kissed you." I soothed

I leaned up to his lips and gave him a single kiss.

"We'd better get going if we're going to walk part of the way." I mentioned

I held out my hand and he took it with pleasure.

"I love you Louise." he cooed

"Ditto." I replied.

He pulled me up and never let go of my waist. We walked into the forest and started the long journey back home.

When we reached the house Nessie and Jake were already waiting.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Nessie exclaimed.

"Sure did." Seth laughed.

Nessie looked over at me.

"What's that grin for?" Nessie questioned. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing" I blushed.

Jacob spoke for the first time.

"They can hear us you know. They've let us go this far but I really think that we should leave now, before we push it too far."

Seth nodded.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "I'll see you tomorrow."

We exchanged smiles and then he and Jacob took off.

Nessie and I walked around to the front of the house, being careful not to make any noise. When we had returned safely to our rooms she bombarded me.

"Ok Missy. Spill!" she said indignantly.

"I'll 'spill' in the morning, or maybe afternoon." I giggled as I saw Nessie's frustrated face.

"You can't keep it from me forever, you know. When Dad finds out in the morning I'll ask him."

"I know. Honestly. I promise to tell you tomorrow." I finished.

I let out a loud and disturbing yawn.

I collapsed on my bed, shoved a pillow over my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
